


Birthday Bumps

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Smut, brother issues, robert sugden birthday fic, saying I love you or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his thirtieth birthday, Robert wakes from a recurring dream to find himself in Aaron's bed. Aaron tells him about Vic's plan for a family gathering to celebrate Robert's party later in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bumps

_It’s the same dream, back again._

_The sky is red and he’s running over the shale that’s sliding under his feet down the hill so that he has to use all the strength in his legs to stop himself from slipping backwards. His heart’s racing. He knows he has to get to his Dad to get help, that it’s a matter of life or death. He turns back and yells._

_“Jus hang on, alright? I’m going to save ya, trust me. I promise. I won’t let ya suffer.”_

_The red light darkens like a spreading ink stain. Now all he can hear is his breathing and all he can feel is his heart beating against his rib cage. Eyes closed, he notices the smell. Is it petrol?_

_His head is down resting against the steering wheel of his car._

_There’s been an accident._

_It takes him a few moments to realize that something’s burning. Petrol reeks as it burns in the air. He’s out of the car and running towards the flames. He knows it’s a race against time as he struggles with the door which is stuck, using his legs for leverage._

_“Come on! Open the door! Get out! I can’t leave ya here, can I? Cos’ ya know I love you. After everything. Even after Mum.”_

_Then all at once it’s night. He’s shivering, hands in his pockets, listening to the engine of the jeep turning over and over in the dark._

_“If we’re doing this, then we’re doing it together. Maybe this is how it should end.”_

_There’s the sound of a gunshot and he can feel himself falling. This is it, then._

_They’re falling into the quarry side by side. He looks up and sees the fireworks exploding scattering light like jewels against the velvet sky. He’s not afraid anymore. He can hear his Dad calling him home. He’s ready to go now. When he’s home his Dad’ll reach out his arms and tell him he’s a good lad. His Dad, the best man he’s ever known..._

_But there’s something important nagging at him. He can’t go home until he remembers. He spins around._

_The fireworks, of course._

_His heart thunders as he searches the darkness. He can’t see him. He’d been standing by the edge, looking down. He can’t lose him. He just can’t._

_“Aaron?” He yells._

 

When he opens his eyes, Aaron is looking at him across the pillow, eyes shining, lying on his side with a hand resting gently on his shoulder.

“Were you dreaming?”

“Why'd ya think that?” He smiles, letting go of the dream, feeling it fade away. He knows it well enough and it can’t touch him here. Nothing can touch him here, in this sanctuary.

“‘Cos I got kicked a few times. And it’ll be your loss as well as mine if there’s lasting damage down there.”

Robert’s lost in Aaron’s smile. A smile that he’s getting used to, but not taking for granted.

He reaches for Aaron’s face very gently and pulls it close, leaning his own face forward towards his lips.

“So time for some damage control then.” He murmurs from somewhere down in his throat.

He lets his hand snake down Aaron’s front until he finds what he’s looking for.

“Seems OK to me. Perhaps a more thorough inspection?” He brings his hand back up and licks his palm then spits on his fingers and moves it back down again. He’s working Aaron’s shaft, freeing the foreskin, feeling him grow instantly thick and hard under his grip.

“Now you’ve done it, Sugden.”

“How’s that?”

“Well now you’ve checked it’s in working order, you can’t leave it without a test drive.”

Aaron shoves Robert onto his back and rolls on top of him, shuffling between his thighs, kissing him with his eyes closed. Then he’s leaning over for the lube and tugging down his hips into position.

“So ya ready then? For the bumps?”

“Ya what?” Robert squints up at him.

Aaron’s laughing, cock in hand, poised ready.

“You know, the birthday bumps? Didn’t they used to do that back in the ancient times when you were a lad?”

“Don’t get cheeky. I’d just forgotten it was my birthday, that’s all. Any road, you reckon you can last to thirty one do you?” He grins.

“You mean thirty.”

“Well it’s plus one for luck ya know. Or don't you modern boys know how to do anything properly?”

Aaron looks down at Robert, long white thighs bent up, cock standing to attention. Robert’s right, he’s going to have trouble. OK, last night he could, after the first time, taking the second one slow, shifting up positions and pace, talking with eyes and tongues and touches and Robert’s inevitable commentary as the pleasure built unbearably.

But not now.

When Robert starts to moan, Aaron places a hand over his mouth.

“Quiet.” He warns, knowing he’s asking the impossible,

Robert nods, then pulls the hand away.

“Call that bumps?” He taunts so that Aaron raises his eyebrows.

“Really? Really? OK. birthday boy.” He picks up the pace and listens as Robert gets louder.

 

“You didn’t make it to thirty one.”  Robert says in the shower.

“Seriously? You were counting?”

“Not exactly. But I think we need to give it another go.”

“Oh we will.”

“No I mean, I think we need to give it another go…”

 

“So what’s the plan?” He asks later over breakfast.

“Well, course, Vic’s got something arranged for you, so you’ll have to be a good little boy and wait and see won’t ya? I think she’s made you a cake. She said to be in the pub around three.”

“Who’ll be there?”

Aaron, standing to put his dishes in the sink, runs a hand down Robert’s arm.

“Family, the usual suspects,”

Robert blinks.

“Family?”

“Yeah, you, me and Mum, Liv when she’s back from school. I think Diane and Doug’ll be back in time if you’re lucky. And of course your sister and brother in law.”

Robert catches Aaron’s hand as he moves towards the door. He’s going to get ready to leave for the scrapyard. He hasn’t been for a while but now Liv’s back at school he really needs to go. Robert won’t go today.They’ve been glued at the hip the past eight days in more ways than one but today Robert will wait to see him at his birthday celebration.

Robert tells Aaron he loves him and Aaron hesitates. He answers softly.

“I know. Happy Birthday, Robert.”

Robert smiles. He can wait. He knows they’re nearly there, it won’t be long now until he gets the reply he’s been longing for.

He sits in the silence of the kitchen and replays Aaron’s words about family. Only Andy was missing. Andy. For a moment he can hardly breathe as his dream from the night invades the morning and he pushes it down and locks it away.

Not this birthday, but later.

 


End file.
